Many amphiphilic molecules composed of an hydrophobic tail and an hydrophilic head group form Langmuir monolayer films upon compression at an air/water interface. It has been reported that such layers can be deposited onto a solid support such as glass, gold, aluminium, etc, to form non polar Y-type Langmuir-Blodgett films.